Mirror's End
by SundayRowe
Summary: If Obito had died under that boulder, the nine-tailed fox would not have attacked the day Naruto was born. It would attack four years later, tearing two best friends apart. Itachi is determined to uncover the truth of the attack no matter what path that leads him down. Sasuke will protect his friend whichever way possible.
1. Tailed Beast

**Tailed Beast**

Green shoots of grass poked at his bare legs. The dirt was cool relief from the blazing heat of the day. He sheltered under the shade of a reaching oak as he watched the two little children at play.

"Sasuke, over here!" The boy crouched over the earth as he called for his friend, blonde head bowed as he inspected something closely. No doubt some insect or forgotten piece of jewelry. A child that age found every lost bit of debris to be of interest. He raised a sharp instrument off the ground, holding it up with both of his chubby hands clenched around a roughly hewn hilt. Itachi sat up.

"Woah." The little boy exclaimed, eyes alight with glee at the find. Sunlight glinted off the dark point.

"Give that here." Itachi gently extracted the knife from his weak grasp. Two pairs of eyes watched him with awe.

"This is a kunai." He explained, pocketing it. "Dangerous."

"It's mine, I found it!" His brother's friend exclaimed. Large blue eyes glared up at him with indignation. A tiny pout pulled down at his round cheeks.

"No Naruto. If you want one you have to ask your Father." He said. "Let's head home, Mother will be making lunch soon."

The two boys lit up at the idea of food, trotting along to the house behind him. His Mother greeted them at the door, having seen them come from the window. She caught him in a loose hug that smelled of mint and white tea.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked, leading the way inside.

"Of course!" Sasuke darted ahead, racing Naruto to the table. The boys fought for the seat closest to the food. Itachi stepped between them, catching the flash of annoyance in his mother's eye at their antics.

"Behave, Sasuke." He chided.

The child straightened at his reprimand. Eyes flitting up to meet his own in dismay. He softened the rebuke with a small smile.

"You too Naruto." He added. The rambunctious blond didn't seem to have heard him, his attention already diverted to the meal placed before him.

Lunch passed in relative quiet, the quaint fare proved more than enough to snare the attention of all three boys. Itachi's mother returned to the kitchen with their plates and the sound of the faucet signified the end of the meal. It was time for Naruto to head home.

"We don't need you to come." Sasuke said as they walked to the door.

"We're old enough to walk down the street by ourselves." Naruto added, affronted at the babying. Four did seem old enough to walk the short distance. He nodded, holding the door wide for them.

"Thank you for watching them today, Itachi." His mother said, emerging from the kitchen. She handed him a treat.

"You have always been so responsible." She praised. His heart swelled at the compliment, but he kept the emotion from his face.

 _Shinobi do not show emotion_

"Thank you." He said, turning to head up to his room. The sticky sweet tasted good in his mouth.

The sky split without warning. A sonic boom emanated, shattering every window in the house. He heard his mother shriek from below and flew down the stairs. His foot caught on glass and he trailed blood as he sprinted across the wooden floors.

"Itachi!" His mother cried out as she saw him. The sky was orange, black pillars of smoke marred the color. Then- a roar. The sound of which he'd never heard before. Like a giant animal. A bear or a tiger. The roar came again and he felt it reverberate deep in his stomach.

His mother was leaning forward over the counter, staring wide-eyed out the empty window pane.

"Stay down next to me. It's right next to us. It's...oh god. Where are the boys? Where is Sasuke?" She cried out, looking around.

He caught sight of the window. Tails whipped across his vision. Enormous. Hundreds of feet across. Each strand of gold fur seemed to him to the length of the trees outside.

"He hasn't come home from dropping Naruto off." He whispered. The enormous animal appeared to be just over the little blond's house. Just a few streets away. It bellowed again and his mother trembled. He turned, flying out the door before she could grab him.

The enormous animal rose above him in its full glory. A giant, nine tailed fox. He nearly froze at the sight of it, but the iron spirit within him held and he continued forward at full pace. The animals hind leg was just in front of him. Its enormous clawed toes left deep rifts in the dirt road. The bushes served as his cover as he wound his way through the neighborhood. This was the way they always took. Every day he walked the two of them home past these houses. Every day uneventful. Tears burned in his eyes as the enormous animal let loose another mighty bellow.

He heard shouting and dove toward it. Naruto's father's voice. The fourth Hokage stood his ground against the menace, drawing its attention to himself. Itachi watched wide-eyed as the man leaped nimbly away from an enormous paw. Then he saw them, huddled together. Sasuke pressed with Naruto into a woman's long skirts. Naruto's mother held the boys against her as she watched her husband draw the beast away, and even from this distance, Itachi could see the fear etched on her face. He crept closer, wary of a ten-foot paw situated not too far to his right.

Just beyond the enormous appendage, he saw a glimpse of movement. Another figure in the bushes. A man masked and cloaked in black. His right arm hung limply at his side. He watched the man creep through the underbrush, circling away from the scene. Pain lanced through his sliced foot and he realized with horror that he'd created a trail of blood leading right to his hiding spot. He backed away, cursing quietly as he tried not to drip blood from his lacerated sole. Overhead, the fox was moving away. Each enormous footstep demolished home and hill. Itachi shuddered in horror.

"Kushina!" He heard the Fourth Hokage's terrified bellow. He whipped around back towards his little brother. The fox lunged at the huddled group. A pointed white claw descended on them. Itachi heard himself screaming as he bolted forward. The masked figure darted in his peripheral.

"NO!" He heard the woman shriek. She threw herself between the beast and the two little boys. Red blood exploded out as the claw tore through her chest, stopping just before making contact with her son. The air was loud with screaming now. His own. The boys. The Hokage's fraught sobs as he attacked the fox again.

"Sasuke" He shouted out, too far gone to fear alerting the monster. It shook its paw and the claw slid out of the woman's body. She dropped to a limp heap on the ground. Little Naruto was wailing, his hands buried in her long red hair.

"SASUKE!" He screamed again, and his brother heard him. He tore himself away from the bloody scene and ran toward him with his arms wide and eyes closed. Itachi caught him and held him to his chest. The boy's heart was pounding so hard he feared it'd burst. Again he caught sight of the masked man, frozen in place and watching them. His arm was injured, blood dripped from his right hand into the dirt from an open wound.

"Naruto. What about Naruto?" Sasuke cried out. He looked back to the gruesome scene. The woman was drawing a seal onto her child's torso in her own blood. It bubbled from her open mouth. He marveled at her ability to move. Another roar filled the air as the Hokage battled the fox. Konoha's shinobi forces had begun to engage, darting at the beast in platoons of four.

Naruto's crying increased in pitch as the woman's hand went limp and dropped to the ground. She shuddered and then went still, a pool of blood spread out from the horrific gaping wound. He placed Sasuke next to the house and rushed back into the fray.

"Naruto, come with me." He scooped him in his arms. The Fourth Hokage landed swiftly beside him, reaching down to take his child from Itachi's grasp.

"Go. Run!" The man leaped away as the monstrous animal turned its blood red gaze on the pair of them. Itachi fled, yanking his trembling brother from the bushes and dragging him through the streets and away from the madness. He turned round a corner and the nightmare was hidden by undemolished homes. The image of the dying woman clung to his mind's eye.

Sasuke's terrified crying rang in his ears. He was struggling in his grip. He held on tighter and continued at a breakneck speed down the streets.

"It's okay Sasuke, the Hokage will protect us!" He lied, knowing full well that The Fourth was outmatched. No one could protect anyone here.

"Itachi!" His own mother came into view. Unharmed. Unmangled. His knees shook with relief. She pulled Sasuke from his grip, hastily inspecting him for injury.

"We have to go." She grabbed his hand and turned away from the fox, leading the way to the outskirts of the village. A shattered piece of wall crashed into the house next to them as they fled and the dust brought tears to his eyes. The warm summer air had turned hot with the heat of flames. Fires were spreading across the dry grass away from the heart of the destruction. Glancing back behind him he thought he caught a glimpse of the Hokage's white robes as he darted around the demon.

"Where is Naruto?" His mother asked. Sasuke was sobbing into her shirt, his little fists clenched on her sleeves.

"He's..." He started. The urge to vomit overtook him. His mother glanced down at his face and saw all she needed to. Tears gathered, leaking down her pale cheeks.

"Where is Father?" He asked.

They were almost to the forest encircling the village now. The nine tailed fox let out a monstrous howl behind them. Energy snapped through the air and he spun around. The sky was empty save for the pillars of black smoke. It was gone. Disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

"Mother..It vanished." He whispered.

She nodded.

"Let's stay in the woods until your Father finds us."

Sasuke slid from her grasp and onto the grassy earth. Tears coated his soft face. Itachi threw his arm over the boy, feeling his thin shoulders tremble. His mother stood between the two of them and the burning village, a hand shielding her eyes as she scanned the destruction.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered, his hands balled into shaking fists. "Are we going to die?"

His heart clenched at the question. He pulled the child closer.

"No. I won't let anything hurt you." It was a promise he wished he had the strength to keep.

"Is Naruto dead?"

"No." His Father answered. Fugaku Uchiha appeared quietly before them. His Mother rushed to his arms, shaking with relief. Itachi and Sasuke stood before him.

"Papa." Sasuke's voice broke. He stumbled towards the man. Itachi felt a comforting rush of security at his Father's presence. Safe for the first time all night.

"Sasuke." Fugaku dropped to a knee before his son. "You cannot play with Naruto anymore. Do you understand?"

The boy stopped before him, eyes wide.

"What?" His Mother gasped. "What on earth?"

Fugaku turned to shoot her a dark look and she covered her mouth.

"Both of you." He said, raising his eyes to Itachi. "Stay away from the boy, and stay close to the house for the next few days. The fox will not be back."

Itachi's mind was reeling. What did this have to do with Naruto? Tears were once again pooling in Sasuke's eyes, but he knew better than to question their Father's command. The family made their way down toward the center of the village. The fires were quickly being contained. Miraculously, their own house was still standing. The same could not be said for their neighbors.

"Itachi, dress your foot before entering the house. You're bleeding." His Father said. An odd expression flitted across his face as he stared at the wound. Itachi continued to watch him as he turned away to enter the house, using his left hand to awkwardly open the door. His heart froze as he caught sight of the bloody gash along Fugaku's right arm.

"F-father." His voice wavered. The man turned to face him. "You too. You're injured too."

He pointed at the wound. Fugaku's dark eyes drilled into his own and Itachi knew, with sudden certainty, that this was the masked man he had seen skulking next to the Hokage's house.

"Thank you, Itachi. It must have happened when I was helping with the fight." He said, and turned away.

He couldn't sleep that night. His mother came to his room and sat with him for a while. Her hand traced gentle patterns across his forehead, pushing his fine black hair aside. Doing all she could to soothe him. The image of Naruto's Mother splayed out on the monsters claw hung in front of his eyes. It was no surprise to him when, hours into the night, he felt Sasuke crawl into his bed and cling to him.

The next morning their parents left to attend to matters concerning the village. Sasuke had yet to leave his side. Ever so often he would whimper out in fear, and Itachi would rush to comfort him. The innocence that he'd so hoped to foster in his younger brother, that had been stolen from himself, was all but destroyed. Sasuke had seen death now, just as Itachi had. It was, he mused, the fate of all shinobi to suffer early in life. The destiny of a shinobi was one bathed in blood and tragedy, and even the smallest children were not spared that truth.

"Itachi, why can't I play with Naruto anymore?" The boy asked. He shook his head. Naruto, as the Hokage's son, was by birth a target. Perhaps he was somehow connected to the fox's appearance.

"I don't know Sasuke." He said. He stood, rummaging through his desk drawer. His hand caught on round glass. Twin mirrors.

"Take this, and do not show it to anyone. Even Mother and Father. No one must know you have it." He said. Remnants from a recent mission. The dual mirrors had fascinated him when he found them. The seals used on each were intricate in design.

"What is it for?"

"For talking to Naruto. I'll give him the other one, and then you two will be able to speak to each other. No matter how far apart you are."

Tears welled up in his brother's eyes. Truly the bond between the boys was remarkable. Destined to a close friendship. His brother would need that now more than ever, despite whatever his Father held against the Hokage's child. Itachi would see to it himself that the connection between the two was defended.

Dinner that night was a solemn affair. His parents spoke little but to give them more news. The Fourth Hokage had died in battle with the nine tailed fox, and Naruto was placed under home care with the Third Hokage. The small council would begin deliberation over who would hold the mantle in Minato's place. Fugaku himself was a candidate, something that his mother had reacted to with great pride. This revelation had slid into place in Itachi's mind as a puzzle piece slid into a fit. He had congratulated his father with numb lips, eyes blanked. Fugaku's dark eyes had appraised him coldly long after Itachi looked away.

After the meal, late in the night, he stole away from the small family home. The mirror clenched tightly in hand. Naruto was not hard to pick out in the dark. His unruly yellow hair a beacon to Itachi's finely tuned vision. The boy was curled against a bedroom window in the Third's house and greeted Itachi with a desperate, heart-rending sob. Hugs were all he had to give as comfort. His heart broke for him, this child he had come to see as his own brother. He slid the cold mirror into his small hands and repeated the same instructions he'd told Sasuke. Never, ever let anyone know. And remember, I will always look after you.


	2. Graduation Exam

**Graduation Exam**

The hardwood floor was cool on his skin. He was flat on his back, arms crossed over his chest.

"He doesn't say what the missions are about anymore, just goes to his room or out to train."

Naruto pulled, his abdominal muscles tensing as he heaved his way up.

"152-"

"I wonder if he'll come to the graduation ceremony."

"153-"

"Mother said he has a break for a few days this time."

"154-"

"Your form is off." He noted, eyes focusing on the blond boy. Itachi forgotten for the moment.

"What? No it isn't." Naruto relaxed, shoulder blades sinking back to the floor. Sweat slid down his brow. "I know how to do a sit-up, Sasuke."

"You aren't coming forward all the way holding the mirror up between your knees like that."

He frowned, staring at the ceiling.

"It's fine as is."

"What if it breaks?"

The thought shot a cold bolt through his chest. If it broke... He sat up, wiping his brow with his forearm. He clasped the mirror in hand and peered into it.

"Maybe Itachi is on some kind of secret mission? Something he can't talk about." He said. Sasuke was lying belly down on his bed, head propped up on a pale hand.

"Maybe.."

"Will your Dad be at the ceremony?"

"He _is_ the Hokage...it can't be helped. Actually." His brow creased, struck by a thought. "Has your clone jutsu got any better?"

"Wha-yeah. Yeah!" He said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him through the mirror, undeceived. A blush spread across his cheeks as he thought of his last attempt at the jutsu. No matter how hard he tried, each clone appeared more pitiful than the last. He sighed.

"The graduation exam will test our clone." Sasuke said. Skepticism was replaced with veiled concern. Naruto looked away.

"Oh..."

The two were silent for a moment. He had hoped, quietly, that somehow they would be placed on the same team tomorrow. If he failed the exam..

"Do you know for sure?"

"Yeah...Yuto Sensei came by and told Father last night." Sasuke looked down, clearly ashamed. Their Uchiha teacher was hand picked by the Hokage to lead the Academy. The favoritism for students from within the clan was often scoffed at from behind closed doors.

"Oh..I've got to go." He pulled a shirt on, not looking at the mirror propped in his lap.

"Okay.."

"See you at the exam." He flashed him a wide grin. "Just watch, I won't lose to you."

The Uchiha smiled, taking the bait.

"We'll see."

The mirror went dark and Naruto carefully wrapped it in a soft cloth before storing it in his side table.

"Damnit.." He said to the empty room. _Bunshin jutsu_. Of course it was his very worst ability that would be tested on. He stood, stretching. There was only one person he could go to for help.

"Hey old man! Old man!" He knocked on the wooden door, calling loudly to its elderly resident.

"Naruto..." A wrinkled face appeared from within the small house. A smoking pipe held tight between two pursed lips.

"I need your help."

Bushy eyebrows raised in skepticism.

" _You_ asking for help? It must be quite the problem."

"It is." He agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "I need help with the clone jutsu."

"Ahhh.." The older man opened the door wide, gesturing for him to come in. "This wouldn't happen to be about the graduation exam tomorrow?"

Naruto looked away, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I just want to learn it."

"Okay then." Amusement danced in his dark eyes. "I do wonder why the urgency to learn this jutsu all of the sudden, but none the less..."

He clasped two hands in front of him, making a sign. With a small pop an identical clone appeared beside him. Naruto imitated him, brow furrowed in concentration. His own attempt at a clone appeared on the floor, fallen to the ground as if its limbs lacked bones within them.

"Damnit-"

"Language." The Third Hokage reprimanded. He frowned, amusement replaced with concern.

"Your chakra control leaves something to be desired."

Naruto looked away, frustration evident in the downward turn of his mouth. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of all the jutsu.." He muttered.

"Is this jutsu in particular trouble for you?" The old man asked. The beginnings of suspicion were forming in his eyes.

"Yes. And of course Uchiha sensei-" He cut off suddenly, blushing. He'd let too much slip.

"I have a meeting with The Fifth tomorrow morning, Naruto. A question to Fugaku at the motivations behind choosing shadow clone for the graduation requisite shouldn't hurt." He winked. "I won't question how you found out that this would be on the exam. Though I'm sure Sasuke would be glad to see you graduate."

Naruto's eyes widened. The Third chuckled, reaching down to muss his blond hair.

"Keep trying. You will get it eventually."

Dusk fell with some speed, and Naruto found himself walking home with little improvement to show for the day spent training. The night air was warm, and the noisy sounds of the village carried on around him. As he walked through the streets he felt the glares of the shinobi he walked past. In the distance, his father's carved stone face seemed to watch over him.

"Attention. Please gather near the Hokage's Tower. There is an announcement." An Uchiha, dressed in the iconic dark robes signifying his membership in the clan, stood above the crowd. The red and white fan symbol displayed prominently on his cloak.

The crowd shifted around him to move towards the center of the village. He followed, head down to the ground and careful to avoid the Uchiha's red gaze.

"Eight years ago today this village was united in tragedy." Fugaku's voice boomed across the courtyard. His family stood around him, eyes to the ground. Naruto felt his heart speed up as he caught sight of Sasuke's spiked hair. He watched him, hoping to catch his eye.

"I'm sure you have not forgotten what transpired that day."

The entirety of the Uchiha clan stood shoulder to shoulder on the steps in front of the Hokage tower. Each dressed in dark robes, the clan symbol emblazoned in deep crimson.

"The former Hokage fought valiantly, and gave his life defending the village from the nine tailed beast."

Unbidden, he felt heat sting the corner of his eyes. Memories flit across his mind. Moments that he'd sought to repress. His Mother's red hair, fanned out around him on the bloody ground.

"But it was the unique ability of the Uchiha which subdued the fox that day. Without the power of the Sharingan, the village can never be safe from such an attack."

Itachi raised his eyes from the ground, turning to look at his Father. His raised face broke the uniformity of the rows of still Uchiha. Naruto watched him, keeping Sasuke in the corner of his eye. The boy had yet to move.

"I would ask for a moment of silence to remember that day, and the destruction that came with it."

Itachi turned away, and just for a moment Naruto thought he cast a glance in his direction. The villagers bowed their heads around him, and he followed suit. A circle had formed around him as people stood away to give him space. Not unusual, it was rare for someone to stand near him for too long. The moment stretched onward, and again dark memories of that fateful day rose to torment him. The smell of the blood. Heat from the fire.

"Thank you." Fugaku said, and Naruto rose his head. Sasuke's eyes met his from across the crowd and he grinned at him instinctively. The Uchiha heir returned with his own fleeting smile, darting a concerned glance in his Father's direction. Fugaku's gaze shifted to land on Naruto. He'd seen the quick exchange. He felt his heart freeze and began backing away. Tripping, he turned to avoid the hard glare of the Hokage. He felt the blood pounding in his ears and he pushed through the crowd, ignoring the curled lips of those he pushed past.

His apartment offered some refuge and he slid to the floor before his door.

 _Why?_

He wondered again. Repeating the daily mantra.

 _Why do they hate me?_

He pictured Sasuke's face, softened in a smile meant just for him. Tears pooled in his eyes and he rested his forehead to his knees. Shoulders shaking.

 _Why me?_

The morning came too soon. He slammed off the alarm clock, downing sour milk as he rushed out of the small apartment down to the academy. Today was the day. He entered the classroom with trepidation, palms clammy. His assigned seat was as far across the classroom from Sasuke's as possible. He avoided his friend's gaze, weary of the ever-watchful eyes of their sensei.

The written portion of the exam came to him easily. Months of studying paid off as he flew through the questions with ease.

"For the final portion of the exam, we'll be testing your ability to perform the shadow clone jutsu."

His heart sank to his stomach. Desperately he'd hoped that Sasuke's information had been wrong. He steeled himself as he walked to the front of the class.

"Naruto." The adult Uchiha sneered down at him with dislike evident in his eyes.

He closed his eyes, forming the hand signs.

 _Come on come on_

"Bunshin no Jutsu"

Laughter erupted behind him as his clone sank to the floor in a heap. He felt blood rush to his face in embarrassment.

"What is that?" The disdain in his teacher's voice was tangible.

"Wait, I can do it just let me try again."

"You shouldn't need more than one try. Every one of your classmates can perform this jutsu with ease."

"I can do it."

"No, you can't Naruto. You fail the exam."

Anger licked at his insides as the laughter continued behind him. He turned away, not wanting to face his peers, and ran toward the door.

It opened just as he reached it, smacking him in the face. He stumbled backward and again heard the howling laughter of the class. A jounin stood in the doorway, face grave. He stepped over Naruto and turned to address the classroom.

"The exam is canceled. All students must return to their homes."

"What! We've almost finished here, what is this about?"

"The Third Hokage has been found murdered in his home. Again I repeat, all students must leave at once. Academy is on hiatus until further info is divulged."

Bile rose to his throat. He stared at the messenger with wide eyes. His face felt numb. The man turned to leave without a glance at him. He scrambled to his feet.

"You heard him. Return to your parents. Class dismissed."

He ran for the door, dashing into the warm summer air. His lungs felt frozen in his chest.

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke call out for him but ignored him, continuing at a breakneck speed away from the Academy.

 _Old man..._

He came upon the river at the outskirts of the village. The small pier where he often sat undisturbed beckoned him. He hunched over, staring at his distorted reflection. Eyes red with tears greeted him from the green depths.

"No..." He whispered, and buried his face in his palms. Salty tears bit into his cheeks. "No no no..."

His heart lurched as he felt a dark cloth pulled over his head. He struggled, then a cloth was pressed against his nose and his vision faded. Naruto's mind went blank.


	3. Jinchuuriki

**Jinchuuriki**

The clock read 11:10. Class started hours ago, and still Naruto's seat remained empty. The exam had continued with no further announcements regarding the Third's fate. His classmates had breezed through the remaining sections, securing themselves a place on a jounin led team.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

He looked up, away from Naruto's empty chair. His sensei nodded in his direction respectfully. He returned the gesture.

"You will be with Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba."

The Hyuga girls pale eyes darted in his direction from across the room. She smiled weekly. The Inuzuka let out an audible sigh. Again his gaze returned to Naruto's empty chair. He'd known the likelihood of being placed on the same team was slim to none...but still he'd hoped..

Class broke for lunch and he watched his new teammates approach from the corner of his eye. He hurried up to the front of the room before they could reach him.

"Sensei."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is absent today. Is this due to his performance on the exam?"

The elder Uchiha observed him through narrowed eyes. His hands curled into fists at his side.

 _Just answer the question._

"Is there a reason for your interest on the subject?" He turned away, facing the whiteboard with his back to Sasuke. A dismissal.

"Curiosity."

"You know what they say about that." His teacher responded flatly. "Why don't you take a seat, it is important that you learn more about your new teammates, you'll be working closely with them now."

He turned away. No doubt his Father would hear of the exchange by the end of the day. He slipped a hand into his pocket and grasped the cold mirror within. It'd been over 24 hours since the smooth surface had lit to indicate a call from the other side. The last he'd seen of his friend was his orange clad back as he ran from the academy.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata's small voice broke over the crowded class. He took a seat beside her. "I-It's great to finally know our teams. I hope you're happy with th-this arrangement." She turned to acknowledge Kiba. The brown haired boy scowled, leaning his chair back on its furthermost legs.

He grunted as a response, turning to watch the courtyard from the window. He'd known it was bad when he failed to produce the bunshin. There was a good chance he'd have to retake the year. But for Naruto to not even attempt to show up to class...it didn't make any sense. Since they'd received the mirrors they'd never been far from each other. He always answered within an hour or so when Sasuke tried to reach him. Yet he called into his own reflection all night and had yet to receive any acknowledgement that Naruto was even alive. Failing the exam..that was huge. And the Third's death.. He knew how much Sarutobi had meant to him. How could he not be responding at all at a time like this?

"Stuck up bastard." He heard Kiba mutter under his breath.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata's disappointed reply. The Hyuga girl was a welcome addition. Her clan was well respected within the village, and her byakugan would no doubt come in handy during future missions. The Inuzuka, however, was a strange choice. There must have been some politics at play for the half-wit to end up on his team. Uchiha's didn't often find themselves with the likes of his sort.

He stood up from the table, walking toward the classroom door.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm not feeling well. I'm returning home for the afternoon."

The wooden door swung shut behind him before anyone could respond. No doubt his Father would hear about that as well. The outside air was warm, another hot humid day. Naruto was out here somewhere.

"Uchiha-san."

He turned. A short man gave a quick bow, eyes darting up to his face.

"Has there been any news?"

"News?"

"On the jinchuuriki's wherebouts?"

"The..jinchuuriki?" He repeated. Completely confused. The man's eyes widened in horror.

"You-you're. Oh. I'm sorry. Nevermind, please forgive the interruption Uchiha-san. Have a nice day."

He watched the man scurry away, brows pushed upward in confusion.

 _Jinchuuriki?_

"I'm home." He announced as he entered the large compound at the base of the Hokage tower. The family cat wound its way between his legs, arching its back in greeting. He knelt to pet it.

"Sasuke? It's so early. What are you doing out?" His Mother emerged from the dining room, hair piled on her head in a bun.

"I didn't feel well-"

"I don't care how many we have to pull, _find him_." He jumped as his Father's voice boomed from across the house.

His Mother's eyes didn't leave his face. She smiled.

"Your Father is working, why don't you head up to your room?"

"What's going on?"

"There is always work to be done for a Hokage. It's nothing for you to worry about."

She ushered him towards the stairs.

"He's only a child, he can't have gone-"

Sasuke planted his feet in the ground, turning back towards the dining room.

"Mother, I want to know what's going on."

A panicked whine was beginning to fill his ears.

 _They're talking about Naruto_

"No. This is not for you to get involved in. Go to your room."

 _Jinchuuriki_

His Mother placed a firm hand on his back and pushed him upwards, away from his Father's voice.

 _"_ Sir, the last anyone saw of him he was at the Academy."

Sasuke's face felt cold. He ran, away from his Mother's frantic shoving and towards his brother's room.

"Itachi!" He called. Silence greeted him. His brother was supposed to have downtime today, where was he? Why was he never there when he needed him?

"Sasuke, why don't you lie down in your room. I'll bring you up some soup since you're feeling sick."

He turned stiffly to meet his Mother's eyes. A fake smile was plastered onto her face. Her hands were held out in front of her, placating.

"Okay." He moved obediently towards his own bedroom. Waited for her footsteps to descend down the stairs, and leapt from his window to the road below.

Naruto's apartment wasn't far. He'd only been to visit him twice since he'd moved out of the Third's house. Both times he'd snuck over in the dead of night at the other boy's behest. The thrill of sneaking past the Hokage's guard had been exhilarating, and they'd laughed at the sheer excitement of it. The memory twisted into his gut like a knife now.

The apartment block was crawling with shinobi. Radio to their mouths. He cursed, forming a hand sign. He'd have to sneak his way past them.

"Henge" He whispered. He took the form of his doe eyed classmate. Hinata would not seem too out of place calling on the blond. She was a kind girl, and had always shown a special interest toward his friend.

He walked past the guards, doing his best to seem nonchalant. Naruto's door was at the top of the stairwell, protected from view. He twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked. No doubt the shinobi downstairs had just left it.

"Naruto.." He whispered as he entered the small studio. Clothes were draped around the floor haphazardly. He shut the door, locking it. The mirror was tight in his smaller pockets. If its pair was in the room he should see the light from it when he called.

"Naruto, Naruto please answer." He looked into the empty surface, feeling the frame warm under his hands as the object activated.

Nothing changed in the room. He pulled the covers back off the bed, searching for any trace of the white light. A crinkled piece of paper fell out of the bed and to the floor. He held it up.

A crudely drawn picture of himself and Naruto adorned the page. They were smiling, hands outstretched and clasped between them. Leaf headbands crowned their foreheads. He crumpled the paper against his chest, next to his heart. The image burned into his mind.

"Naruto...where are you?"

"Hinata?"

His gaze dropped to the mirror. A familiar whiskered face greeted him.

"Naruto!" He clenched both sides of the small object, raising it up to see in more clearly. The boy was unharmed. He was outside in the sunlight, standing in a grassy field he didn't recognize.

"Sasuke, why do you look like Hinata?"

He blushed and dissipated the henge, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"Where are you? Where have you been?"

The blond grinned, he gestured around him.

"I'm outside the village. Itachi brought me here."

"Itachi?" He said. How was his brother involved in this?

"Yes its.." Naruto fell serious suddenly, the grin slid off of his face. "Sasuke, I can't tell you everything yet."

"What? Why not? What is going-"

"Just trust me. Itachi wants to tell you himself." He frowned. "He should be back by now. Why are you in my apartment?"

"I was looking for you." He shook his head, frustrated. "Naruto where are you? Why didn't you answer?"

"I can't tell you. Just, I'm safe. And..." He looked down, not meeting his eyes. "I might not be back in the village for a long time."

His heart clenched. He frowned, trying to push down the pain that he knew was showing on his face.

"I need to know what's going on."

Naruto smiled bitterly. Something he'd rarely seen. He raised his clear blue eyes to meet his.

"Did you find out who is on your team?"

"That doesn't matter." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Was it Sakura chan? I'm going to be so jealous, you know I like-"

"Naruto."

"Ooh or Ino is not bad either. Man I wish I could have been-"

"Naruto. _Tell me where you are_."

"I've got to go Sasuke. I'll talk to you later. I'm fine, so don't worry about me."

"Wait!"

The mirror went dark and he was left staring into his own reflection.

Voices echoed in the hallway outside and he heard the doorknob rattle. More shinobi come to search for his friend. He slid the crinkled picture of himself and Naruto into his pocket, returned to the henge, and leapt out the window. Within minutes he was back in his own body and room. He opened his bedroom door and found soup and crackers left outside of it. The broth had gone cold in his absence. He returned downstairs, searching for his Mother. A thin wailing echoed from the living room now. He pulse quickened as he hurried toward it.

His Mother was fallen to the floor, her head bowed to the ground. His Father sank next to her, the Hokage's hat covering his face. An ANBU stood in the center of the room, hands clenched at attention.

"Sasuke-" His Mother drew a ragged breath, reaching for him.

He felt cold in the pit of his stomach. Distantly he was aware that his hands were shaking.

"Your brother."

 _He should be back by now._ Naruto had said.

"Itachi was attacked outside the village. He-" His Mother's wailing increased. The ANBU turned away.

He was shaking his head. Stepping away, back towards his room.

"Itachi is dead."

* * *

Night was falling. His second ever spent outside of the village. He'd always imagined the land surrounding Konoha to be wild and overgrown, an untamed wilderness full of danger. Instead, he found the small town they stayed in to be quaint and calm. More importantly, no one seemed to know him. There were no stares here. No quiet judgemental glares. No hurried footsteps to step away from him. The people here were just ordinary villagers. Going about their routines unaware of the happenings in the shinobi world.

"You've quieted down a bit, kid. Finally getting tired?"

The tall shinobi shot him a quick glance over his shoulder, taking in his demeanor. His wild white hair was loosely held in a ponytail that reached down to his back.

"I'm fine." He said. The old man grunted, turning forward.

Say, how did you know my Father?" He asked, suddenly curious. Before Itachi had left he'd explained that this man, Jiraiya, had been a close friend to the Fourth Hokage. He hadn't said much more before disappearing back towards the village.

The old man stopped, turning round to clap a hand on his head.

"You look just like him you know." He grinned, dropping down to a crouch. "I can only hope you'll prove as worthy a student."

"You were his teacher?"

"Yes. And his friend as well."

Pain twisted the wrinkled face for a moment as he reflected on some dark thought.

"Let's get to the hotel, we can talk more there. Where there is less chance of prying eyes and ears."

Naruto glanced around. The people milling about them seemed ordinary enough. He wondered who would care enough from this village to spy on his conversations. Perhaps the old man was on the run.

The woman at the front desk of a small inn seemed on friendly terms with Jiraiya. She smiled graciously and led them to their room, planting a quick kiss on one red striped cheek before turning to leave. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"What can I say, they love me." The man chuckled, scratching his chin as a light blush dusted his cheeks. He unlocked the door and led the way in, flipping the light switch to reveal two twin beds. A bag was placed on the far bed closest to the window. Jiraiya nodded towards it.

"That's all yours, since we didn't give you time to pack."

Naruto dug through the bag. A toothbrush, toothpaste, boxers and a change of dark clothes.

"You had all this planned out." He said, holding a shirt up for inspection.

"Itachi had been concerned for a while. The Third's passing." He stopped, coughing to compose himself. Naruto didn't miss the shimmer in the older man's eyes as he mentioned the Third. "All but confirmed his suspicions."

"But why would the Sasuke's Dad kill The Third?" He sat on the bed, watching the old man carefully.

"Fugaku had multiple reasons, but perhaps the most pressing was you."

"Me?"

"You were close with him weren't you?"

Naruto felt heat press against his eyes. He blinked back tears, looking away.

"He was the only one to take me in..after.."

"He watched over you, and he'd begun to suspect Uchiha involvement in the attack that killed your parents. Fugaku couldn't have someone of The Third's prestige questioning his reign."

He looked away, frowning.

"The kyuubi's attack had always disturbed me. For Kushina to suddenly lose control of the seal.. it never made sense. Your Mother was a powerful shinobi. Someone was there to drag the Fox out of her that day."

"That's another thing. So you're saying that my Mom had that..that thing..inside her. And now I have it inside me?"

"Have you never wondered why people treat you differently? Why they skirt away from you?"

He looked down. Years of torment suddenly explained away. So this was it. The reason he'd be cast as the village pariah following his parent's death. The reason why Sasuke wasn't allowed to so much as look at him.

"It's a lot to chew on for one day. How about this. I'm going to go down and attend to some business downstairs, how about you get some rest? Long day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow."

The door swung shut behind him and Naruto pulled the mirror from his jacket pocket. He'd felt it warm earlier as Sasuke tried to reach him.

"Sasuke." He whispered into the small device. "Sasuke, Sasuke."

The mirror glowed white briefly and his friend's face appeared inside of it. His eyes were puffy and red. Face pale and drawn. Itachi must have told him the truth about Fugaku.

"Naruto." His voice was hoarse.

He leaned forward, heart hurting for the boy. He'd expected him to take the news hard, but not this hard. It was if he'd been crying for hours.

"Itachi is dead."

His heart stopped. Mouth dropped open in shock. Sasuke was watching him closely, dark eyes focused on his face.

"He never made it back to the village."

"That can't be." He choked out. "I just saw him this morning. I just talked to him this morning."

"What did he say? Naruto, you have to tell me everything." A single tear dripped down one pale cheek.

"He said. He-" He froze, unsure of what to do next. Itachi had warned him not to tell Sasuke, to let him be the one to break the news.

"He wanted to tell you himself."

"Tell me what Naruto?" Frustration was building in the boys face. Pain and anger danced together in his dark eyes.

"He took me out of the village because he thought the Hokage was going to kill me."

"What? Why would he-"

"Because...because I'm a jinchuurki."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He leaned forward.

"What is that? What does that word mean?"

Naruto hesitated. So it was true that Sasuke didn't know. Would he look at him the way the villagers did after knowing the truth? That his friend had a monster inside of him.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Naruto. Itachi is dead." His mouth trembled at the word. "I need to understand what's going on."

He looked down, not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"It means I have the nine tailed fox inside of me. And if it comes out, I'll die. And...and Itachi thinks your Father was going to take it out."

Sasuke sat back, his face hidden in shadow as he absorbed the information. The reality that Itachi was gone was beginning to crash over Naruto, and he felt tears well up over his lids and splash down his cheeks.

 _Old man, Itachi nii-san_

He doubled over, clapping his hands over his eyes as shuddering sobs threatened to overtake him.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know." Sasuke's voice broke. "I don't know anything."

Naruto leaned his head forward so that it touched the mirror, as close as he could get to his friend. More than anything he wished he could be there with him.

"Naruto where are you? When are you coming home?"

"I don't know." His voice cracked. "Maybe never."

A deep voice reverberated in the hallway outside his room. He turned to listen. Jiraiya was coming back.

"I've got to go."

A key was turning in the door handle.

"Wait, no!"

He whipped his head around to watch the door, pressing the mirror against his chest to block the light that emanated from it.

"Who are you with!?"

He formed the seal to forcibly disconnect the mirror and shoved in inside his pocket. Just in time for the old man to come back in. His cheeks were a rudy color, and judging by the sway in his step he'd had some to drink. Naruto pulled into himself, suddenly aware of the tear tracks running down his cheeks. Jiraiya averted his eyes, heading straight for the bathroom. There was silence aside from the faucet. Naruto slipped into the bedcovers, pressing the mirror against his fast beating heart beneath the spread.

 _Itachi_


	4. Dream

**Dream**

Shuriken whizzed over head, cutting through the air with deft precision. Sasuke watched with awe as the trajectory of the little blades curved, embedding the points deep into wooden targets.

"Now you try." Itachi handed him the blades gently. Sasuke walked forward, gripping the handles tight. He threw the first forward.

"Now." His brother commanded. He leapt to the side, tossing another blade so that it hit the first mid-air, altering its path. It sunk deep into the grassy earth. He hissed in frustration.

"Not bad." Itachi said gently. "Just keep practicing, you'll get it."

"No one can curve shuriken like you can." He said, dejected. Awareness of his Father's gaze pressed at him. The Uchiha patriarch watched over them from his position in the Hokage tower.

"You will too, even better than me someday." Sasuke shook his dark head in disbelief. The gap between ability in the two brothers had never seemed larger. At seven Itachi had long mastered the ability to direct multiple shuriken to their targets. Sasuke, at the same age, struggled with anything more than two.

Movement in the trees caught the corner of his eye, and he saw a flash of blonde hair disappear into the brush. Itachi smiled slightly as Sasuke turned wide eyes to meet his. His mouth moved to call out his friends name.

"Shh"

* * *

"Soo"

The masked jounin's voice drawled out the single word into a sentence. He led the small group of genin through the heavy woods outside the village.

"What would you say your dream is?"

The Hyuga girl dropped her eyes, brows furrowed in thought. Sasuke watched this with a detached interest. What a ridiculous set of questions the man had asked. _'What is something you like', 'What is something you hate'_. Were they fully fledged shinobi or academy students on their first day of class?

"I...I want to change my family."

Interesting. He found that he could relate.

"The Hyuga Clan?" The jounin pressed further. She nodded softly, bobbed dark hair swishing around her ears.

The Hyuga had a number of unsavory practices. He wondered which sat unwell with her. He knew from talks with his Father that Hyuga Hiashi was not a man to suffer dissent from his own heir.

"And you, Kiba?"

The boy shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I don't know." He said. His eyes darted to Hinata for a brief moment. The girl walked a few paces ahead of him.

"Dig deep. This is how I get to know who I'm working with." A hint of sarcasm was laced in their sensei's voice.

"Well..to get really strong, and to take care of Akamaru." He said. The small white dog barked at his name.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi turned to glance behind him at the silent Uchiha. "What is your dream?"

He kicked a small rock out off path in front of him.

"I don't have a dream. I have an ambition."

"Ohh." The jounin carried on forward. His teammates turned to watch him.

"To avenge my brother, and to find someone."

Hot anger coursed through his veins. Somewhere out here, outside the village, the man who killed Itachi walked free.

Kakashi turned to meet his eye, and Sasuke thought he detected a hint of pity in the dark depths. The team was silent. They moved forward through the green underbrush. The smell of vegetation and earth was powerful, a stark contrast to the bustling village. He realized suddenly that he'd rarely ever stepped outside of the great walls surrounding Konoha. His thirteen years had been spent in relative isolation from the rest of the world. Now the two people he held closest had gone beyond that safe enclosure and left him behind. Though Itachi had gone forever, he would not let Naruto disappear the same way. He would find him out here, no matter what it took. He would get the full story from him. And then, Sasuke swore, he would find a way to free him from the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him.

"We're approaching the town now. Remember, these people are frightened. We're here to make them feel safe." Kakashi gestured forward, and Sasuke saw thin pillars of smoke rising over the treetops. Konoha's nearest neighbor. A small fishing village. They'd received complaints of a lurking band of figures at night. Of voices that carried over the woods, and campfires found with the embers still warm. A stolen crate of goods had sparked panic among the villagers, and they'd reached out to the neighboring shinobi village for aid.

"So glad you've arrived." A barefoot man bowed to greet them. His bald head was sunburnt, and his clothes hung loose on his skinny frame. Still the wrinkled face was warm and greeted them with clear gratitude. A teen, only a few years older than himself by the look of it, bowed deeply at his side. Sasuke crinkled his nose. The air stank with the smell of raw, slaughtered fish.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"These are my students. They're here to assist in any way possible."

"And this is my son. He'll lead you to our home, where we've set up a place for you."

The man bowed again toward the three genin, and Hinata offered a small smile. The village youth led them to a house at the center of the village. Four mats were laid out on the living room floor for them.

"It's not much..but.." The youth smiled sheepishly. His eyes skated over Sasuke's headband, resting on the hidden leaf symbol.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Kakashi responded, and the boy turned to leave.

"I'm starving." Kiba complained as he kicked off his sandals at the entry way. Sasuke's stomach growled, as if on cue.

"You three stay here. I'll come back with lunch." Kakashi opened the door. "Oh, and try not to get into any trouble."

He dropped his bag onto the furthermost mat, claiming his spot on the ground. The Hyuga girl chose the mat furthest from his. He found it odd that she'd be sleeping in the same room as them, but then as a kunoichi perhaps she forfeit her right to female privacy.

Kiba chose the mat closest to hers. He stretched out on the floor, loudly sighing in relief.

"Who knew being a shinobi would mean so much walking."

"Anyone who paid attention in class." Sasuke said blandly. The Inuzuka glared at him. He opened his mouth to retort when Hinata interrupted.

"I'm glad we c-can be here to help the villagers feel safe." She stuttered out. Kiba grunted an acknowledgment, still glaring daggers at him.

He stood, checking his pocket discretely to be sure that the mirror was still safely tucked inside.

"I'm going for a walk."

"But..sensei.."

"You can't just leave whenever you want." Kiba barked at him. He ignored them, shutting the door behind him with a resounding smack. The stinking smell of the village assaulted his senses once again as he made his way outside. He took to the rooftops, jumping from house to house before reaching the edge of the town. As far from the river as possible.

Secluded, at last, he pulled the cold mirror from his pocket.

"Naruto.." He called in softly. The surface shimmered and glowed as his call connected with the other side. Bright blue eyes reflect back at him. The boys face cracked into a familiar smile. He felt some of the stress and tension leave his limbs at the sight.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. The last week flashed through his mind. Naruto's sudden disappearance. Itachi's death. His funeral. His new team and their vapid assignment. Grief threatened to overwhelm him, but his face remained neutral.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah." A shadow had fallen over Naruto's eyes. Lost in thought.

"How's your first assignment?" He asked.

"Boring. We've barely left the village. The town we're at stinks of fish."

Naruto's blue eyes widened. His mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"What?" He asked. The blond recomposed himself.

"Nothing. That sounds like it smells gross."

"You're lying."

He looked down at his hands.

"Are you there now?" He asked. His voice trembled in an attempt to stay neutral. Naruto had never been any good at hiding things from him.

"Yes..." Sasuke said. "Are you..are you near here?"

Twigs cracked in the bushes nearby. He detected soft footsteps. An untrained attempt to remain silent. He looked up, half expecting to see his friend emerge from the trees.

"Is that you?" He stood.

"What are you talking about?"

He clenched the mirror in his hand, peering out through the heavy leaves. Suddenly he felt a sharp crack on his head. He cried out in pain. The mirror slipped from his hand to the earth.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as the mirror fell.

The surface cracked and went dark.

"No!"

He whipped around to face the adversaries behind him. Anger was pounding in his temples.

"He didn't go down!"

"I told you this wouldn't work."

"You!" He roared. Three villagers coward before him. He recognized the boy from earlier among them. "Look what you've done!"

The mirror lay broken in the grass. The boy glanced at it, confusion marring his brow. He rose a short knife toward him and the others followed suit.

Hands trembling he began to form the seal for a jutsu, sucking air into his lungs to spit back at them as a ball of fire.

Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned too late. Cold steel aimed at his head. He crossed his arms above him and braced for impact as a sword came down on him.

His attacker shrieked and dropped to the ground. The sword caught his elbow and opened a thin line of red. Shuriken were embedded in the top of the man's plump neck. A heavy man of impressive stature. He writhed and gurgled as his life spilled out into the grass. The boys behind him yelled and backed away, turning to run. Shuriken curved across the ground, embedding themselves deep into each heel. They dropped to the ground.

Sasuke turned to the woods, looking for his savior. The way that had been thrown...

"Who's there?" He called out. He stepped toward the wood. "Show yourself!"

"Sasuke!"

His sensei's voice rang out across the woods. Kakashi was running toward him from the village. His teammates trailed along behind him.

"What happened here?"

"Someone helped me." He pointed at the direction the shuriken had come from. "They took down these men."

"Oh!" Hinata's hand rose to her mouth as she took in the dead man lying bleeding on the dirt.

"You!" He said, startling the girl. "Look out there with your byakugan."

She nodded, veins rippled across her temple as her white eyes focused.

"I..I don't see anyone."

"Look harder!"

"I..I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I can't see anyone out there"

Villagers were spilling into the clearing now. Their gasps and panicked talk filled the air.

"Why did you attack my student?" Kakashi stood before the three boys on the ground. They shook in fear of him.

"It was his idea." The tallest of the three pointed at the heavy corpse before them. His bloodied sword lay next to his still hand. "He said we could ransom him."

"He's an Uchiha." Another chimed in. Kakashi sighed, he turned to appraise his students.

"You're injured." He pointed to Sasuke's bleeding arm. He raised it, suddenly aware of the pain. His heart was still pounding.

"It's nothing."

The mirror reflected sunlight in its cracked surface. He knelt down next to it, gently slipping it into his pocket. Ignoring his sensei's pressing gaze. It didn't matter what Kakashi thought of the item now. To any observer, it was nothing but broken trash.

* * *

His heart was pounding. He clenched the cold mirror to his chest.

"You don't think this is something you should have told me about?"

"It wasn't any of your business, old man."

Jiraiya paced around their campsite. Face creased downward in a deep frown. The mirror, which he'd been so cautious to keep secret from him, laid out in the open now.

"This isn't a game. You're in hiding. You think chit chatting with the Hokage's son was a good idea?"

"His name is Sasuke."

"His Father wants to _kill_ you."

"Just leave me alone!" He shouted, rounding on the old man. "My friend could be dead, and all you can do is lecture me?"

"We're not far. Itachi will have reached him in time. Your friend is fine."

Naruto took off, angrily pushing through the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Sasuke."

"Oh no you're not."

Jiraiya planted himself in front of Naruto, placing a large hand on his head.

"Let me go." He ground out, glaring up at the man.

"Can't do that."

He pressed down, and Naruto's knees buckled to the ground under the pressure.

"You may not like the situation you're in, but this is what you've got. You go charging into that village and you'll screw everything up."

The man knelt down in front of him. His gaze softened and he mussed Naruto's hair. Angry tears gathered in the corners of his blue eyes.

"The best thing you can do for Sasuke is stay away from him." The man said gravely. He clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Shinobi must be strong for their friends."

"I should be there." Naruto looked down at the ground. "I should be on that team with him."

Itachi emerged from the darkening woods behind them. He stood, running to him.

"Itachi-nii" He grasped the mans arms on either side, planting himself before him. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is safe." He said. He graced Naruto with a small smile. Rarely seen on his face these days. "No thanks to Kakashi." He added, raising an eyebrow at their third companion. Jiraiya shrugged, looking bemused.

"Wonderful jounin, but he doesn't have much experience leading a team of kids."

Naruto sputtered.

"Who cares if he's a good jounin, he's nearly let-"

"Unfortunately, however." The Uchiha's smile slid off his face as he interrupted and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke's mirror was broken."

Horror overwhelmed him.

"No.."

"I'm sorry Naruto."

He turned away, planting his forehead against a sturdy oak. He slammed his fist into the bark.

"Damnit."

Hot tears spilled out over his cheeks.

"Damnit." Another fist into the tree. He felt Jiraiya's hand on his back as the man pulled him away. He looked to the ground. Miserable.

"Kid." The man said sadly, dropping to a knee. "I'm going to make you stronger."

Naruto raised his chin, meeting his dark eyes.

"You'll see your friend again. And when that day comes, you'll never have to run or hide again."

* * *

He traced his thumb across the cracks in his pocket. The edges of glass caught at the skin, threatening to draw blood.

"After several nights, we determined that there was no threat to the town safety. A youth admitted to stealing the valuables that started off the investigation."

Kakashi summarized the last week with a dry tone. Bored even standing before the Hokage. His Father waved a hand, indicating his impatience with the recount.

"So a successful first mission." He gaze dropped to Sasuke's arm, wrapped in bandages from where the edge of the sword had sliced him. "Despite the unexpected encounter."

Sasuke avoided his gaze, seeing the disappointment there. Itachi would have dodged the blow. He wouldn't have returned home from a C rank mission with an injury.

"Yes, all performed admirably." Kakashi said. Hinata and Kiba stood a little straighter beside him.

"You're dismissed." His Father nodded at the door. "Except you Sasuke."

He stood still as his team turned to leave.

"How is your injury?" Fugaku asked, his tone hard.

"It's barely a graze." Sasuke replied, eyes dropping to the ground. He pushed his thumb into the mirror in his pocket. Feeling dropping of blood appear from where the broken surface cut into his skin.

"That is good. I have news." He folded his hands on the desk before him. "The shinobi who killed your brother has been identified."

Sasuke's head jerked up. He leaned forward, hands pressed on the Hokage's desk.

"Who?" Again the anger boiled in his blood. He would find whoever it was. He would kill him.

"A man named Jiraiya."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait from the last chapter. Been pretty busy lately. Leave some comments to let me know what you think. 3


	5. Letter

**Letter**

"They're on the move again, this time towards the Sand Village." Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, observing the room of shinobi. Since the Third Hokage's death they'd had to relocate these hasty meetings. Hiruzen had provided them with a well defended room in his home, protected by wards and far from surveillance. Now they met underground in the Hyuga complex. The byakugan proved an invaluable defense against potential surveillance.

"At this point can we confidently say it's the jinchuuriki they're after?" Kakashi folded his hands in front of him. Rin met his glance, the concern evident in her brown eyes. He smiled weakly at her from beneath his mask.

"They've sent teams to shadow every one of them aside from Naruto now. I think it's safe to say they are."

"How is Naruto doing? He's only a child..to be taken from the village.."

"He'll be safe for now under Jiraiya." The slug queen rubbed at her temples, eyes closed.

"That ties Jiraiya up though. We can't rely on him as a spy any longer." Hiashi Hyuga crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at Itachi.  
"Removing him from the village should have been discussed-."

"I will fill Jiraiya's role." Itachi broke in, ignoring the accusation. "Now that I can no longer return to the village, it's the obvious solution."

Kakashi leaned in to the Hyuga patriarch.

"Hiruzen had just been killed...Itachi acted as he saw best. There wasn't enough time for discussion.."

The man nodded.

"I understand the logic behind it. Still. Fugaku will have realized that Itachi was acting with others now. He will be searching for the nine tails."

"If Jiraiya can shadow the Akatsuki, he can handle whatever the Uchiha throw at him." Rin responded. She nodded at Itachi. "Excluding present company of course."

The former Uchiha heir nodded.

Tsunade stood.

"That's all I have to report. Is there any change in plan?"

"No, go on ahead Tsunade." He felt odd telling her what to do. The sannin outranked him by far. Hiruzen's absence of was deeply felt in the small group of conspirators, the man had been their leader. In his absence left a void of power.

"Take care Kakashi." She nodded. "And all of you. This is a dangerous foe we face."

The group was silent, solemn.

Later, as the remaining shinobi rose to depart, Itachi caught him by the arm.

"I need you to deliver this."

He slipped a crumpled envelope into his hand.

Kakashi looked down, his eyes widening.

"You didn't mention this to the others..."

"They wouldn't have approved. I took care to ensure there's nothing important in it."

"Why are you doing this?"

Itachi looked away, towards the door where Rin and Gai stood waiting.

"The friendship between those two might prove to be our most powerful weapon. And.." He met Kakashi's eye. "He makes Sasuke happy, and in times like these, he needs a little more of that."

* * *

"Who is Orochimaru?"

Fugaku's heavy brows creased.

"What brings you to ask?"

Sasuke looked away. He shrugged in what he hoped was a passable imitation of nonchalance.

"I heard the name from one of my classmates." The lie slipped out with ease.

 _'I read the name while looking for someone who could fix the mirror. So I can speak to my closest friend...The one who thinks you're planning to kill him...'_

His Father said nothing, frowning into his egg breakfast.

"He's a...researcher..in some ways. He is employed here in the village."

"Is he a shinobi?" He ventured another question. Truly curious a this point. There was an unmistakable tension in his Father's shoulders. A barely concealed discomfort with the topic at hand.

"Yes...though his work lies in the lab."

"What does he do?"

"He provides the village with tools and technology so we can remain the center of power in the shinobi world."

Sasuke sipped at his tea.

"How come I've never heard of him?"

"It wasn't relevant to you. Though now that your brother is departed, there are many things that you will need to learn. You are my heir, after all."

He looked down to his plate. Hearing Itachi's name tore at the barely healed grief inside him. His Father rose to leave.

"You should head out. Don't make your sensei wait for you, it isn't becoming of an Uchiha."

His team was waiting near the training yard. Kakashi nowhere in sight. Kiba sat on a wooden stump, legs dangling on either side as he tossed a stick for his dog to catch. Hinata off to the side, eyes blank as she stared off into the distance.

"Good morning, Sasuke." She greeted him formally. He nodded at her. Kiba said nothing, ignoring his presence.

"No sign of Kakashi?"

"Of course not." Kiba heaved in frustration. "We have the worst Jounin of the lot. I thought having an Uchiha on the team would get us better than this."

"Kakashi sensei is impressive though. He's famous even in other villages." Hinata said quietly. "He's just...not very timely."

"I would have rather had Kurenai." Kiba grinned. He cupped at his chest lewdly, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke as if to make a joke. "Right, Uchiha. Even you must agree there?"

Sasuke ignored him, turning away so he faced the village.

"Stuck up bastard." Kiba muttered. For moment, he sounded so much like Naruto that it stung.

"Good Morning all."

Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke between them. Hinata squeaked and Kiba jumped down from the stump, cursing.

"I hope you are ready for our exciting mission today."

Sasuke could practically hear the sarcastic smile beneath the man's mask.

"What's so exciting, aren't we just helping paint some old house?"

"Correct! Let's get going then shall we."

The jounin led the small group forward, out until they reached the edge of the village. The wooden panels on the small house were bare and splintered, the roofing patchy. Three paint cans were lined up before the front door. A handful of brushes laid out in the grass.

"This place looks like it's older than Konoha." Kiba said in disdain. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're lucky the owners aren't home to hear you, they're rather proud of it."

Sasuke moved forward to begin, ignoring the twinge of impatience at being relegated to these tasks. Hinata chose one of the smaller brushes, hefting a can of paint up the stairs to the door. Kakashi opened the door for her.

"It looks like you all know what to do here, so I'm going to go get some reading done in the meantime."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief, and the jounin swept out without another word.

"That lazy..."

"Kiba!"

"Let's just get this over with." He dipped an old brush into the paint. The wooden handle was rough and splintered in his palm.

"Any other Jounin. I would have rather had any other Jounin than this one." Kiba continued to mutter.

"It could have been worse." He pictured Might Gai's infamous green outfit and repressed a shudder.

"M-maybe it could be a little better too.." Hinata said, pensively stirring her paint.

"What team were you hoping for,?" Kiba directed the question at the shy girl. Sasuke didn't miss the glint of hope in the boy's eyes.

"Well..um.."

She said nothing for a moment. Kiba shifted awkwardly.

"What about you, Uchiha?"

A wide whiskered smile flickered in his minds eye.

"Naruto.." Hinata said quietly, a blush spilling over her cheeks.

Sasuke's hand jerked in shock, splashing a line of pain on the wall.

"Naruto!?" Kiba said, oblivious to Sasuke's mishap. "Why him?"

The girl shook her head, too embarrassed to continue. Sasuke felt his heart pounding for some reason. Some odd emotion tugged at his chest.

The little white dog began barking at the door. He stood quickly, paintbrush gripped in his hand like a weapon.

"Who's there!" He said loudly. An elderly face peered into the dank room.

"Hello there!" The old man opened the door cautiously, entering the house with some hesitation.

"You must be Kakashi's team." He said. Sasuke realized they must be quite a sight. Paint covered with weapons drawn standing in the man's living room. He relaxed.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Takashi Koshi, I own this property."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"And you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The man's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You don't say!" He exclaimed. "What a coincidence. I have something for you."

The old man reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled letter. He handed it over with enthusiasm.

"I was just going to toss it, held onto it as a whim. I found this out on the road this morning when I went for my walk."

The front of the letter had 'Uchiha Sasuke' addressed in sloppy handwriting. Sasuke felt his stomach turn. He knew one person that wrote like that.

"Thank you." He said, and the gratitude poured out in the two syllables. He saw Kiba stiffen in surprise out of the corner of his eye.

The room was quiet as the others watched him, waiting for him to open it. He shifted awkwardly. If this was from Naruto, he couldn't open it here. The others would want to read it.

"I..uh..where's your restroom?" He asked lamely. The old man smiled and gestured to the upstairs.

With shaking hands he unfolded the letter. Felt his heart sink as he flattened the page. There were scorch marks throughout. Half the text had been burned away.

Sasuke

I hope you get this. -!

I'm with him right now. I'm training under -

so that I can come back to the village someday. You have

to be careful around your Dad! Don't do anything risky. I'm

coming back as soon as I can so just wait until I get there.

-. So we're not alone in this. I'll try to get another

letter to you soon as -

Naruto

PS. The new jutsu I'm learning is so cool. You're

gonna be so jealous.

* * *

"You have to concentrate."

"I am concentrating old man!"

The rubber ball barely moved in his hand. He dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Jiraiya shook his head in exasperation.

"This will require discipline and hard work."

Naruto groaned. Shielding his eyes from the sun as he glared up at the large figure.

Jiraiya chuckled.

"You'll never get anywhere with that attitude."

"My attitude is fine. I'm just resting."

They'd been at it already for two days. Yesterday he'd popped balloons, and today it was rubber balls. Even controlling his chakra enough to even move the material was exhausting.

"It's not easy, it took your Father two years to master this technique."

"My Father..."

He trailed off. Blurred memories of the Fourth Hokage drifted through his mind.

Jiraiya sat down next to him, sensing a shift in attitude.

"What was he like?"

"Nothing like you." Jiraiya chuckled, though he stopped when he caught sight of the disappointment the flickered cross his young student's face.

"He was a quiet student. Earnest and hard working. He loved the leaf more than anything, and he was a great Hokage."

"Then why did Fugaku want to kill him?"

Jiraiya frowned.

"Fugaku wanted to run the village his own way. He wanted to bring power to the Uchiha clan."

"Weren't they powerful before?"

"Yes, but not like they are now. He always thought that Minato's way, and the Third Hokage's before him, was too soft. Too friendly to the other nations. Since assuming control he's made many changes."

"Is that why we're the strongest village?"

"Partially... but it comes at a price. There are shinobi working for Fugaku who would never have been allowed in the village before. Evil men. Sacrifices made in the hidden leaf that we can only hope the rest of the world never finds out about."

* * *

The mirror was heavy in his pocket. Naruto's note folded next to it. He knocked on the heavy door before him with some trepidation. It was night and he hadn't told anyone where he was going so late.

"Come in." A voice rasped from the other side. He pushed the door open and a dimly lit room greeted him. A long haired man turned to greet him.

"...are you Orochimaru?"

A wide grin split the pale face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He purred out the name, sweeping over to hold the door wide for him.

The hair stood on the back of his neck as he passed the man. He had a sickly smell to him. Musty, like the room around him.

"What brings the young Uchiha here this evening?" The man gestured at a chair for Sasuke to sit, wide smile still in place.

He took a seat, ignoring the urge to run back out into the fresh air. The room was deep under the Hokage's tower. A place he'd never ventured near. Orochimaru lit a candle on the table.

"Before I say anything, can I ask if you will report my visit here to my Father?"

The thin man sat in the chair across him his and observed him quietly. His amber eyes glinted with the flickering light of the candle.

"So the Hokage is not aware you are here." He mused. "How interesting. I wonder what it is you're up to. Not wise to keep secrets from Daddy Uchiha." He grinned again. A feral look. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"If you cannot promise me your silence, I will leave now."

The man laughed.

"Bold and arrogant. Truly an Uchiha through and through. But I wonder, do you have your sharingan yet?"

Sasuke looked away, heat flushing his face.

"Ahhh..it's as I had heard. That is a pity."

Though he'd spent countless hours attempting to force the sharingan to appear, Sasuke's eyes stubbornly remained the same dark hue.

"If you can't help me I'll just go." He moved to stand.

"Wait wait." Orochimaru gestured for him to sit. "I promise I will not say a word to your Father. This is far too interesting for me to pass up on. Tell me, what is it you need?"

Sasuke hesitated. It was just a broken mirror. Even if he did tell his Father why he was here, he still wouldn't be able to track that back to Naruto.

He pulled the mirror from his pocket.

"Ahhh.." The man reached for it, taking it delicately and observing with a keen interest. "This _is_ quite the item."

"Can you repair it?" He asked. If anyone in the village could, this was the man to do it.

"Of course, after all, I created it."

His heart rose to his throat. Finally, something was going well.

"Thank yo-"

"But first." The man looked up at him, cheshire smile firmly back in place. "I'll need you to do a few things for me."


	6. Bite

**Bite**

"Keep your head up."

He dropped his hands to his knees, taking a moment to recoup. The sky was spinning above him.

"What is it?"

"Sorry. I'm dizzy all of the sudden."

"You're dehydrated."

His Father passed him a water bottle roughly.

"Hold it."

Their entourage halted. He could feel his Father's impatience radiating off in waves. The sun seared his pale skin, casting a pink hue over his forearms. His ears were burning.

"Alright, I'm ready." He straightened, not meeting the Hokage's eyes.

He found himself trailing behind the group after only a few steps. Eyes fixed to the ground where their footsteps lay in the sand. The tracks Sasuke left, in comparison, were much shorter in length. He was half his Father's size. At the rate he grew, it seemed he'd never catch up to the Uchiha patriarch's impressive height.

"Uchiha san-"

"Do you not trust that I can guard myself?"

"Of course-"

"Then go on ahead."

Sasuke raised his head wearily. Hair matted to his cheeks with sweat. Fugaku stood before him.

His Father knelt in front of him.

"Get on."

"What?"

Sasuke gaped, cheeks flaming.

"Get on."

His Father repeated, and he dared not make him repeat it again. Awkwardly, Sasuke hiked himself up so that his weight was fully supported. They moved forward in silence. Despite himself he felt his weary limbs relax. Itachi had carried him like this as a child. When they'd walk too far from home, or even when he asked for a ride. An unbidden wetness formed in his eyes, and he felt the tears mix with the sweat and pool into the dark Uchiha shirt.

The desert stretched out around them for miles. It was miles still before they reached Sunagakure. By the time they arrived at the gates, Sasuke was back on his own feet. The incident uncommented on. He did not dare glance up to see the disapproval in the Hokage's eyes. Sunburnt and exhausted to every inch, Sasuke retreated to his quarters and collapsed into sleep.

Sunlight peeked through his lashes. Bright light illuminated his room from high in the midafternoon sky. Sasuke sat upright in a panic, loathe to leave the plush pillows decorating his snowy white bedspread. He'd overslept.

"Finally." A girl's voice. His head jerked around at the sound.

A sandy haired girl of around his age sat at his feet, head cocked to the side in exaggerated speculation.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She tasted the name. A foreign headband adorned her neck. Her voice seemed deeper than the girls of his own village. Confident, with an edge of light teasing.

"Who are you?" He reached for a kunai, only to curse himself for forgetting to lay his weapons out the night before.

"Temari." She smiled, darkly. "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Sand."

He gathered the sheets closer to himself. Fists bunched.

"Why are you in here?"

She ignored him, rising from the bed to raise something from the bedside table.

"What is this?" She held up the cracked mirror, eyebrow cocked.

His heart froze. He held out a hand.

"Put that down." Voice as level as he could manage it.

She chanced another glance at the object, clearly confused by its presence. Judging by the state of the room, she'd dug through all of his possessions.

"If you insist." She dropped it back to its position. He winced as the glass rattled ominously.

"Meet me in the courtyard." She called over her shoulder, leaving him to his room.

He leapt from the bed, cursing himself for allowing himself to be caught in such a vulnerable position. Carefully he wrapped the mirror and placed it in his pocket. If he could just complete this task, he was 1/3 the way to fixing it.

The courtyard was empty. No sign of either the girl or his fellow Konoha shinobi. The dry air was thick with sand, irritating the sunburns slow to heal on his arms and face.

"So this is the Uchiha heir?" He whipped around. A boy was observing him, casually leaned against the wall. Temari at his side.

"Yes." He said. Voice steadier than he felt. Where was his Father's guard?

The boy stretched a gloved hand out to shake.

"Kakuro."

His grip was firm, and his gaze level.

"And why are you here? Who are you?" Sasuke asked, on edge.

The girl stood fully, walking around behind him so the two stood on either side.

"We three-" She began, still smiling. "Are your counterparts."

The sand siblings. He clenched his jaw. This is what he'd come for.

A boy emerged from a far door. His hair a mussed mop of red. Eyes dark and shadowed.

"Gaara." He addressed. The Sand Village's jinchuuriki, cursed with a tailed monster sealed inside of him. Just like Naruto.

"Why are you here?" Kankuro asked, his eyes having not left Sasuke's face. "This is a Hokage summit, there's no reason for you to have come."

"Maybe I was curious."

Gaara came to stand directly in front of him now. Surveying him darkly. This one was different from his siblings. Only death reflected in his eyes. A haunting hollowness beneath the icy blue shades.

"You are the last Uchiha brother." He said. His voice was grating. Despite himself, Sasuke felt his skin go cold and taut with fear of him.

"You are a jinchuuriki." He responded. Unsure of where the reply came from. Provoking him was not part of the plan.

The boy's hairless brows raised slightly.

"I had heard there was a ban in the leaf, when it came to speaking of _us_. You don't train your new generations."

The cold stares of the adults in his village, the hushed whispers followed by parted crowds wherever Naruto walked. It was true they were not allowed to speak of the monster child in their midst.

"There is. That's why I want to ask you." He raised his chin, meeting Gaara's cold glare head on. "If there is any way to reverse this? To remove what's inside you."

Temari laughed despite herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

"They don't even teach you that much?" She snickered. "Of course there's no way. If you remove the bijuu, the host dies."

His heart dropped. So it was true.

His disappointment must have shown on his face, for Gaara moved a step closer.

"You aren't happy with the answer."

Sasuke looked away.

"There's someone I- " He trailed off. Telling enemy shinobi about Naruto would only put him in greater danger.

"The jinchuuriki in your village. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, isn't it?" Gaara was still watching him closely.

Sasuke twiched at the name.

"Gaara. I think he's here to spy." Kankuro moved inward, threatening. "We should get rid of him. After him Fugaku has no more sons."

Sasuke braced, shuriken in hand. Three vs one, and a jinchuuriki in the midst. He had no idea of their skill sets or abilities. The red haired boy tilted his head, considering.

The sand at Sasuke's feet began to move, whirling around him as if it possessed a will of its own. It crept up around him, blanketing his legs so he couldn't move them. He cursed, flailing his arm out to cut at the air with a kunai. Temari laughed again, a high, mocking noise.

He flashed his hands into signs and sucked in air, spitting a ball of fire into the courtyard that heated the dry air to flashpoint. The sand siblings leapt away, all except Gaara, who stayed where he was as a cacoon of sand rose to engulf him. The sand around Sasuke's legs loosened and he leapt away, drawing a thin metal twine from his back pocket.

The girl pulled out an enormous fan from where it'd been holstered on her back. She waved at the air and blew the remaining fire away, tossing up a whirlwind of superheated sand.

He tossed a twine bound shuriken towards her, catching her around her torso and looping till she was immobile. Again he formed the hand signs to spit fire. A gloved fist landed on his cheek and he flew across the courtyard with the force of it, slamming into the opposing wall. The twine loosened and the girl broke free. Again the sand pooled around his feet, faster than he could stop it. He was trapped.

"Now then." Gaara, who had not moved throughout this, walked forward to him with deliberate steps. He raised his hand as if in a salute, forming a claw with his fingers. Sasuke felt the sand around his torso tighten. His heart was pounding in his ears.

"Gaara." A young man's voice bellowed across the courtyard. Fast footsteps approached. "That is the Hokage's son."

"I'm aware."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. This was it. There was no mistake, this was the man from the picture Orochimaru had given him.

"Are you trying to start a war with the hidden leaf?"

The sand around him loosened.

Gaara turned to leave, not bothering to cast another glance in Sasuke's direction. His siblings followed.

Sasuke turned to the young man.

"Thank-"

"What are you doing here?"

The man's calm demeanor had quickly faded to anger. Sasuke stepped back in surprise.

"I-"

He turned away, composing himself.

"You should return to your Father at once. I will lead you."

Sasuke nodded mutely. They walked along the stone halls in silence. He wondered at why Orochimaru had sent him this far just to verify this person's existence. The picture he'd given him was pressed in his pocket. He resisted the urge to pull it out for a quick comparison.

They made it to a set of large doorways. The man turned to face him.

"He's just within these doors. Open them quietly, the meeting is still in session."

Sasuke nodded, opening his mouth to thank him again.

"And Sasuke." The man looked down, eyes shadowed. "Try to be more careful."

* * *

"So you found him."

He nodded. Wary of the thin man's positioning around him. He paced the small room, raising the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck.

"That's excellent." A wide smile lit the snake like face. "Very good."

He took a seat in the chair in front of where Sasuke stood.

"I suppose you want to know the next favor."

"Yes."

"And don't worry, there are only three. I am a generous man. A favor for my silence, a favor for my labor, and a favor for the mirror itself. It is my possession after all, but I'll let you continue to borrow it."

Sasuke said nothing. He had grown to hate this man. The sickly smell of him. His manner of speaking, condescending and playful at once.

"Now, the next two favors can be completed here in this office. You will have your mirror back by the end of the hour."

He looked up, wide-eyed. It had been a month of waiting. A month without sign or sound that his only friend still existed in this world.

"What is it I have to do?"

"Extend your arm for me, will you Sasuke?" Orochimaru busied himself in a desk drawer, returning with a long needle.

"You want my blood?"

"Only a little. Uchiha blood is so marvelous isn't it?"

He fought down the wave of repulsion as the man neared him. No telling what manner of use this would be put to. He eyed the strange instruments around the office. Still, if Orochimaru acted out of line, Fugaku would kill him. His Father would not suffer a traitor to the leaf.

He extended his arm, hair-raising as Orochimaru's cold fingers wrapped around it. He tapped on a blue vein.

"And after this?" He asked, distracting himself as his blood was extracted into the dusty vial.

"After this I just need your promise."

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you will come find me in three weeks time. No matter what."

"What kind of promise is that?"

"One that," Orochimaru smiled. "I will make sure you will keep."

"Why do you want me to find you?"

"That's a discovery for the future! But don't worry, it's nothing that would cause your Father to notice."

He withdrew the needle. Carefully placing the vial in a desk drawer and locking it away.

Sasuke rubbed at his arm, hesitating. Compared to the first task, this was a relatively simple request.

"Come now Sasuke. I've kept your silence. I haven't even asked you who you are so desperate to reach using this mirror."

He smiled, showing long canine incisors.

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright. I promise I will come to you in three weeks' time."

"At exactly noon."

"At exactly noon."

"Excellent."

Orochimaru clapped his hands together. Then, without warning, his face rushed at him. Sasuke yelled, throwing himself backward. The man's dark head reached forward on an impossibly elongated neck. His teeth sunk into the skin at the crook of Sasuke's neck. He screamed. Liquid heat emanated from the bite, burning its way through his body.

The bite lessened and Orochimaru's head returned to its natural place on his shoulders.

Sasuke dropped to his knees, clutching at the bloody incisions.

"What was that?" He roared out through the pain.

"Your promise. I made it so you cannot break it."

Sasuke stood, wobbling.

"You're insane. I would have..you didn't need to-"

He lurched towards the door, fuming and frightened at once.

"Don't you want your mirror fixed?"

Sasuke stilled, panting. He glared at the man, handing him the mirror.

Orochimaru took it gently, smiling into his cracked reflection. He performed a complicated set of seals before placing his palm on the surface. It glowed white and mended together. Sasuke snatched it from him.

"See you in a few weeks Sasuke, do take care of yourself."

Orochimaru waved cheerfully as he pushed through the door, wobbling from the pain.

* * *

"Look at them."

Jiraiya wiggled at his position on the ground, face pressed up against a wood fence.

"Just look at them."

Naruto rolled his eyes, arms crossed behind his head as he observed the sky. The hot water soothed him, and thick steam warmed and cleansed his face.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of legendary sannin."

The big man splashed back into the water, letting out a deep sigh as his white mane floated around the pool.

"A man can enjoy his vices."

"All you are is vices, perverted sage."

Jiraiya frowned at him.

"Look boy, you should try for yourself. No one is here to judge." He gestured around the empty pool.

Naruto rolled his eyes, hoisting himself up the side to the slotted wood where Jiraiya had been peeping. He could barely make out the rising steam on the other side. Glimpses of pale female flesh. He flushed.

"See! Not so bad is it!" Jiraiya guffawed, tickled by Naruto's apparent discomfort. He turned away from the wood.

"I don't see what the big deal is, you can barely see anything."

He grabbed his towel, leaving the pool behind.

His empty room came as a comfort to him. The water had done well to erase muscles sore from training. Jiraiya's clothes were strewn about the room in a mess. His own in a similar state of disarray.

He was still getting used to it. This constant presence of another person. For as long as he could remember he'd been alone. Now he could scarcely find time to think to himself. Days filled with training had left more than just his hands calloused and muscles sore, his heart felt changed as well. For the first time, he had someone to say good morning to. Someone to welcome him home, even if now home was a word without meaning for him. He closed his eyes and pictured the leaf village. Warm and green with the summer air. The great stone faces in the mountain side watching down on the quiet village. Was that still his home?

A knock sounded on the door. He wrapped the towel securely around his waist, answering it.

"I'm here for the room cleaning."

"Oh." He looked around, taking in the mess. "Um, that's okay."

She hesitated. She was a few years older than him. Attractive by conventional standards, dark hair and fair skin. He figured she was the type of girl Jiraiya would nudge him over and point at.

"I'll come back later." She said. He shut the door quietly. Her eyes had reminded him of Sasuke's in shape. Heavily lashed and dark. He used to make fun of him for having such dainty features, though it had done well to gain him attention from the girls in their class. When they would talk at night Sasuke would tell him stories of the girls who had pranced around him in a bid for his attention. He'd almost wanted to hate him out of pure jealousy. Throwing himself into his training in the hope that he wouldn't fall too far behind. That Sasuke wouldn't one day look up and realize just how pathetic Naruto was. That he wouldn't lose interest entirely, letting their strange and secret friendship dissipate into unanswered calls and unreturned glances.

He sat at the desk, dropping his head to his hands.

"Sasuke." He called out quietly. Hoping without logic that somehow he would hear an answer.

Not only was Sasuke's mirror destroyed, but Naruto's own was missing. Four days prior he'd woken to find it gone from his tableside. He'd spent hours looking for it. Begged Jiraiya to let them stay another night until he found it. The man had only shaken his head in pity, pushing them forward to the next stop. It was dangerous to stay any place too long, and the mirror was worthless now anyway.

A pad of paper sat on the desk next to a pen. He leaned over a sheet, smoothing it out.

'Sasuke'

It was almost a comfort to see the name written out like that. Made him feel closer, even if only by a little. He hesitated over what to say next.

'I miss you.'

* * *

"A hot spring?!"

"Well, I figured you three deserved a bit of a treat."

"I guess you aren't so bad after all." Kiba grinned, looking down at his dog. "You hear that Akamaru, we're sleeping tight tonight."

"Wi-will we have to cover this ourselves? I'm not sure I brought enough-" Hinata clutched at her coin purse, white eyes pinched in concern. Kakashi waved a hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it, this time it's on me."

Sasuke relaxed. He didn't think he'd brought enough either. Judging by the steam rising through the trees they were approaching the place now.

The owner met them out front, all smiles and apologies.

"We had a bit of a ruckus earlier, had to remove some rowdy guests. We'll have their room cleaned out for you in a moment."

Sasuke shifted at his packs straps. His sunburns had yet to heal, and the fabric irritated the inflamed skin.

"I think we're all pretty eager to relax. Can we drop off our stuff in the rooms in the time being?"

The manager nodded eagerly and led them in. Kakashi took a suite to the right of theirs. Hinata to the left. Kiba and him took the center room, fortunately equipped with two beds. Sasuke crinkled his nose at the idea of sleeping in the same bed as the Inuzuka and his irritating dog.

The boy stripped off his pack eagerly, heading for the spring. Sasuke draped his pack on the chair, sighing in relief at the release of pressure from his shoulders. Paper was strewn about the desk.

His name stood out to him in stark relief.

He stood suddenly, heart pounding.

'Sasuke' Written in Naruto's unmistakable childish scrawl.

It was empty aside from his name. He rifled through the other pages, heart pounding. A trashcan stood to the side of the desk, filled with crumpled wads. He pulled each out, spreading them across the desk. Each started with his name in the same script, followed by crossed out words and smudged letters. They were drafts. Meticulously crafted, misspelled words crossed out and tossed.

Sasuke,

I miss you.

A quick knock on the door, and a woman entered the room. She was young, a few years older than himself. He ran at her, the note crumpled in his hand.

"Where is the person who stayed in this room last?"

"I'm sorry?" She backed away, wide eyed and hand on her chest.

"What did they look like?"

"Um.." She hesitated, still shocked by his fervent demeanor. He calmed himself, stepping back to give her room.

"There was a boy," She gestured at his head. "Around your height. He had yellow hair."

Sasuke's heart stopped.

"And?"

"And an older man. They just left."

"Which way did they go?"

"I'm not sure I-"

"Please. Please. There's no time."

Her brow crinkled in distress.

"Outside there's a road crossing, if you go straight you might be able to catch up to them."

* * *

"Kakashi should be here soon, if I have the timing right."

"Cutting it close aren't you?"

"Well, we had a bit of a mishap earlier."

Naruto laid perfectly still in his pack. From this distance they likely thought he couldn't hear them. It seemed his hearing was better than the average persons. The only positive the fox had brought to his life.

Itachi's voice was low and terse. He sounded stressed. Naruto wondered at that. In his years knowing the older boy, he'd rarely heard him put so on edge.

"What brings you out here anyway, you should be in Suna."

"Sasuke."

Naruto held his breath, straining to hear.

"He showed up at the Kage summit. He was looking for me."

"How could he?"

"Not for Itachi, but for the Suna shinobi I was impersonating. I believe he was sent there by Orochimaru."

"What would Orochimaru have to do with this?" Jiraiya's pitch had dropped dangerously. He spit the name like a curse. Naruto's heart went cold with fear.

"Only Orochimaru would know to look for me in that guise. He was the one that provided me with that information."

"You were working with him! Do you have any idea how dangerous-"

"It was years ago. Orochimaru was interested in me as a potential vessel."

There was a deafening silence. Naruto shifted, afraid that they'd dropped to a whisper.

"And you think with Sasuke-"

"I think he is after Sasuke for the same purpose, and he sent him to me as a message."

"A taunt?"

"Perhaps."

More silence. The leaves shifted in the wind around him. Night was falling.

"Once Kakashi arrives we can put together a plan around this. Maybe Sasuke will talk to him, they've had a month to gain some camaraderie."

"Orochimaru is due for a transfer in three weeks time."

He slowly, methodically crept from his bag.

"That's enough time to figure something out."

"I will not take this lightly. If we fail it will mean Sasuke's life."

He bolted. Through the trees as fast as his legs could carry him. Aware that his crashing would draw their attention.

He screwed his eyes together in concentration. This grueling month of training, if it meant anything, he needed it now.

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

A perfect clone sprang up beside him.

"Go!"

He shouted at it. His heart rose if only for a moment.

 _I finally did it Sasuke_

The clone weaved behind him, intent on confusing his pursuers. He jumped and dodged over branch and bush back towards the hot springs. He would make it. He would make it.

* * *

He ran from the springs, heart pounding as his feet flew down the road. He cursed himself for not asking how long ago they had left. He'd have no way of knowing how far down this path he should travel. He flew through the crossroads. If the girl had given him the wrong information he'd have no recourse, he could only pray she'd told him the truth.

He flew down the empty road. It was a straight path, and he could see down for some distance. No sign of a fellow traveler. The sun was setting and dusk cast long shadows down the grassy lane. It was completely empty.

"NARUTO!" He bellowed as loud as he could. Maybe if he were on another path..maybe there was some we'd hear-

"SASUKEEE!"

* * *

A/N: :) Let me know what you think.


	7. Scent

**Scent**

He froze, turning to where the shout had echoed through the trees.

"Naruto!" He called out once again.

"Sasuke kun!" Hinata's thin voice wavered down the path. Kiba followed just behind her.

"Naruto!" He shouted, ignoring them.

"Have you gone crazy, Uchiha? Why are you-"

"SASUKE!"

"He's that way!" Hinata pointed through the trees, byakugan activated. Sasuke grabbed her by her arm, tearing through the foliage. Kiba cursed and followed them into the brush.

"Straight ahead!" The girl cried out. Sasuke half dragged, half carried her, aware that he was going too fast for the shorter shinobi to run.

"Sasu-"

Sasuke burst through the trees, nearly smacking into the blond. Hinata dropped to the ground.

He grabbed the shorter boy by the arms, grasping his elbows so he pulled him to face him fully. His gaze traced over Naruto's face almost hungrily. Blue eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You-" Naruto started to speak.

"You're alive." Sasuke bit out, his voice broke and he shook his arms slightly. "Why didn't you answer?"

"What do you-"

"The mirror!"

"I though yours was- you fixed it?!"

Sasuke nodded. The other boy's eyes welled up.

"I lost it."

"What!?"

"I don't know what happened to it. It was there and then it was gone."

"Where?"

"On the bedside table. When I woke up it was gone."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, dropping forward so their foreheads touched.

"You lose everything." He muttered.

Naruto's breath caught and he froze in his grasp. Sasuke breathed in deeply. The warmth running through him went deep to the core. His skin felt hot where they touched.

"There was something I needed to-" Naruto started. His voice sounded off. Low and hoarse, almost dazed. Sasuke tightened his grip on his forearms, pulling him closer so their cheeks brushed. Wanting more and more of this feeling, this high that he got just from touching him.

"Na-Naruto kun." Hinata spoke up. Sasuke started. He'd forgotten his teammates were there. He broke away awkwardly, turning so he could see their faces. Kiba's eyes were wide as he took in their odd half embrace.

"Where have y-you been?" The girl's cheeks were red. She avoided Sasuke's eye.

"Training. Away from the village." He said. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I..um.."

He straightened suddenly, turning back to face Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Stay away from Orochimaru." He reached out to grab Sasuke's wrist, reconnecting them. "He's trying to kill you."

"How do you know about that?"

"I overheard Jiraiya-"

Sasuke froze.

"What did you say?"

"Stay away from Orochimaru?"

"No, Jiraiya. You said-"

A crash, and Naruto's hand was ripped from his.

"Let me down!"

The boy kicked wildly in a strangers grasp, slung over his shoulder like a sack. The man shifted so he was more secure. Two bold red stripes adorned his cheeks. His long hair was white and wild.

"Sorry kids." He shot Sasuke an apologetic grin. "We really have places to be."

"Let him go!" Sasuke brandished a kunai.

Jiraiya winced as one of Naruto's blows caught him in the ear.

"Can't do that I'm afraid."

"You're Jiraiya!" Sasuke's heart was pounding in his head. Blood rushed to every limb and his lips peeled back from his teeth in a snarl.

The man nodded, face puzzled.

"You killed my brother!" His senses were heightened with the adrenaline. Every detail on the man's old face stood out to him in sharp relief.

He launched a kunai, followed with a quick kick. The man dodged both, catching Sasuke's leg in one hand. He twisted in his grasp and threw a shuriken at his neck. The man deflected it, freeing Sasuke's leg.

"Woah now, I think you have the wrong idea here."

Kiba's punch came from the right, Hinata from the left. Jiraiya jumped above both, landing on a tree branch.

"Naruto, he killed Itachi. Fight!"

Jiraiya tightened his grasp on the captive boy. He stared down at Sasuke with bemusement.

"Kakashi, control your students."

Sasuke felt his arm twisted back behind him as Kakashi appeared. He roared in frustration.

"Let me GO!" Naruto kicked wildly at the air. "Sasuke!"

"You're working with him?" Sasuke hissed at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, let's meet in a bit. Same place. You'll take care of this?"

"No problem."

"What does that mean?" Naruto shouted, writhing.

Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her away at a run. They took off down the clearing. Sasuke felt the pressure on his arm increase. He looked up in time to catch one last glimpse of Naruto's horrified face as Jiraiya leapt away.

"I'll find you!" He screamed. "I swear I'll find you!"

Kakashi increased the pressure on his arm, forcing him lower towards the dirt.

"Sasuke, there's no need for the theatrics." Kakashi's voice was calm with the usual edge of amusement.

"Naruto is perfectly safe with Jiraiya."

"He killed my brother." He struggled, kicking up dirt and leaves from the ground.

"Why do you say that?" The jounin sounded honestly confused.

"My Father told me. They found a lead on Itachi's killer. It's him."

"Hmm." Kakashi turned Sasuke so he looked him in the eye.

"You've awakened your Sharingan." He remarked casually. "Congratulations. I'm afraid you won't remember it though, as I'm about to show you-"

He raised his headband to reveal a scarlet eye.

"Mine."

Sasuke's mind went dark.

* * *

"Why does he still think you're dead?" Naruto launched into a tirade as they reentered camp. Itachi was seated near a small campfire, eyes closed in thought.

"It is safer for him this way."

"So you're just letting him live with that. Do you have any idea how upset he was-"

"Naruto that's enough." Jiraiya sighed as he dumped the boy on the ground. He rubbed at his ear where the small shinobi had socked him.

"You've caused enough trouble for today."

"The Itachi I know wouldn't do this." Naruto ran to the Uchiha, standing over him in quivering indignation. "He wouldn't lie and keep him in the dark like this."

Itachi smiled almost bitterly.

"I'm glad he has a friend like you." The Uchiha stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But trust me, this is the best way."

"If you told him what your Dad did-"

"No."

Jiraiya sat heavily next to the fire, digging through his pack for food.

"Then bring him here. We can train together. That way he'll be safe from Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Kakashi emerged from the tree line. His silver hair reflected in the moonlight.

Itachi nodded, turning from Naruto to face the approaching jounin.

"Did you take care of your kids?" Jiraiya scowled at him.

"They won't remember anything." He assured. "Itachi, shouldn't you be in Suna?"

"I came to talk to you about Sasuke."

"What about the jinchuuriki? Gaara."

"He is on his way to Konoha now." Itachi sighed. "The chunin exams are upon us."

* * *

Fugaku thrummed his fingertips along the desk surface, impatient. A jounin stood before him with his genin team, reporting on their latest C rank. He nodded along at the recount and dismissed them.

Orochimaru entered the room as they left, spurring a long, measured look from the departing shinobi. Asuma, he believed the man's name was. The door slid shut and Fugaku rose to stand and face his latest visitor.

"Your progress?" He asked. The pale man smiled widely.

"Coming along very well. I may be done within the next few weeks."

"Anything I can do to speed that up?"

"What's the rush, it's worthless without all the jinchuuriki at hand."

Fugaku looked away. The slitted eyes disturbed him. Far too similar to a snakes stare.

"We will be ready by the end of the exams."

Orochimaru raised a manicured brow.

"I take it you have a lead on the nine tails?"

"Your info concerning Itachi was very useful. We've tracked him to the boy. You were correct in your guess, he is with your old friend."

"Jiraiya?"

"They're not far now."

* * *

Kiba yawned widely as they entered the room, stretching.

"Your dog causes more trouble than he's worth." Sasuke grumbled.

They'd been hunting for the small animal through the woods for the better part of the last hour. The chase had taken a lot out of him, and he felt exhausted.

"Stuff it Uchiha." The Inuzuka muttered. He stripped into a bathrobe. "I'm hitting the spring."

Sasuke stayed behind. As tempting as the hot water was, he felt exhausted to the bone. He sat on the bed, yawning. One last attempt to reach Naruto, and then he'd call it a night. He reached into his pant pocket for the mirror, and felt his fingers brush against something paper. He pulled out a crumpled note. Another letter from Naruto.

The bed squeaked as he sat up bolt right. He didn't remember getting this one. Scrambling, he reached for the mirror, hopeful that this time he'd get an answer.

"Naruto!"

It remained frustratingly blank. The boy reflected in it had sad, tired eyes. His pale skin still slightly flushed from the run in the woods.

"Damnit." He hissed to himself. He placed the note on the bedside table, drawing off his shirt to slip into pajamas.

Who could have slipped the note to him? No one got close enough to do that. He laid his head on the pillow, arm crossed under him. For the slightest moment a familiar smell hit him. An image flashed through his mind. Naruto's face in the woods. His scent. He sat up, cold suddenly. What exactly had he been doing the last hour?

He knocked rapidly on Hinata's door. The small girl opened it a crack, white eyes puzzled and cautious at the intrusion.

"I need to talk to you." He said quietly. She nodded and opened the door.

The room was immaculate. The girl dressed in a pristine white nightgown. He looked away, uncomfortable at the state of her undress.

"What do you remember from the last few hours?" He asked hurriedly.

"W-we were chasing Akamaru. He got lost."

"Do you remember anything we said? Did we see anyone out there?"

She frowned, trying to remember.

"I'm sorry, for some reason I don't remember very well." She tilted her head to the side. "For some reason I feel like...we did see someone. Someone important."

His heart was thumping. He turned to leave.

He tossed a 'Thanks' over his shoulder, shutting the door quietly. The note clenched in his fist. He went out to the front and sat on the porch. The warm night air lifted his hair in a gentle breeze.

 _Naruto._

He leaned against the side railing, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

 _Are you out here somewhere?_

* * *

"You almost have it now."

The blue ball of energy vibrated above his palm, whirling in a barely contained mass. He strained to control his chakra enough to hold it in place. With a sigh he released the energy so that it dissipated.

"I'm impressed that you've come this far in so short a time." Jiraiya smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Not so bad are you, kid."

Naruto looked away. Hating how much the praise meant to him, how his heart warmed at the compliment.

The smile slipped from Jiraiya's face as he observed him. He coughed, clearing his throat.

"We'll be heading somewhere new today."

"Where?"

 _If it's near the hidden leaf, I'll make a break for it._

"Someplace you've never heard of." Jiraiya smiled widely at Naruto's puzzled expression. He formed several hand signs, slamming his palm onto the ground in front of them.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A seal spread out on the grass. A loud crack split the air, and where Jiraiya's palm had been sat a fat toad.

"What the!" Naruto backed away from it in shock, then leaned in closer to observe it. He raised a finger to poke at it.

"What are you staring at?" The toad barked. He jumped.

"What? Have you never seen a talking toad before?"

Naruto whipped his head around to Jiraiya, mouth hanging open. The sannin laughed, a deep belly laugh to filled the air. The frog turned its attention to its summoner.

"We need to get to Mt Myouboken." Jiraiya said. He pointed a thumb towards his student casually. "Him too."

"He doesn't have a contract."

"Let's draw him up one now then."

The frog gazed at the fox child with what could only be described as deep skepticism. Naruto regained some semblance of composure.

"Pervy sage, what the heck is going on?"

"I told you, we're going somewhere new." Jiraiya draped an arm round Naruto's shoulders. "You're going to love it."


End file.
